1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for power supplies, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely attaching a power supply to a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a power supply is necessarily to be assembled in a computer enclosure. The power supply is often directly attached to a rear panel of the computer enclosure by a plurality of screws. However, the assembly or disassembly of those screws requires extra tools such as screwdrivers, and unduly laborious and time-consuming.
Another conventional mounting way is to assemble a power supply to a bracket, and then pivotally attach the bracket together with the power supply to the computer enclosure. An example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 500294. However, by this way, not only a bracket but also a pivot shaft is needed and total manufacturing cost increases due to the inevitably need of making extra parts. In addition, it is inconvenient to detach the pivot shaft. Moreover, the power supply needs a rather long connection line in order to rotate outwardly.
A power supply mounting structure which does not need a bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,150. The power supply is secured in a computer chassis by a retention member. The computer chassis comprises a top panel, a side panel and a rear panel. A support plate is formed from each of the side panel and the rear panel. A pair of spaced L-shaped hooks is formed from the top panel. A biasing mechanism is formed from the top panel at outer sides of the hooks. The retention member is an L-shaped plate, which includes an elongated axis at an end thereof to be pivotally connected to the hooks of the top panel. An L-shaped retainer is fixed to one side of the power supply. In assembly, the power supply is slid toward the rear panel, and supported on the support plates. Then the retention member rotated to abut against the retainer. The biasing mechanism biases the retention mechanism in a secured position. However, this structure includes so many elements and thus is complicated. In addition, because the power supply is directly attached under the top panel by the retention member, the movement along the direction of the elongated axis is not limited, which effects the securing reliability of the power supply.
Thus, a mounting apparatus for a power supply which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.